


A Gift from Mommy

by killingg_eve



Series: Oksana & Mommy [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, F/F, Filth, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Pacifier - Freeform, Smut, There is a lot going on, and also pubic hair, angst at the end, feat. a sub drop, it's just a lot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: Eve buys Villanelle a pacifier. Featuring a mention of body hair, thanks to Laura (ammargoc) on Twitter. Also featuring a sub drop and aftercare (after the last ** divider).Utter Filth.Dedicated to Laura and Sky 💗 Thank you for your encouragement with smut, and also for creating a space to share NSFW ideas 👀
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oksana & Mommy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	A Gift from Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuxKnives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxKnives/gifts), [fookoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookoff/gifts).



> I hope you all have a good weekend! If you're in a place where it's supposed to dump two feet of snow (I am, for sure), please be safe and stay warm. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of all the components to these ten pages of filth. <3

Villanelle isn’t sure why Eve purchased multiple pacifiers for Kenny and Elena’s baby. There are two two-packs; four, in total. It just seems like a lot for one baby, in Villanelle’s mind.

When Eve and Villanelle arrive home and start sorting through bags of groceries and baby shower gifts, and when Eve starts to rip into the cardboard packaging of a pacifier set, it only causes Villanelle more confusion. She wants to ask Eve if it would be more sanitary to leave them unopened, but she decides to keep quiet and continue with her task.

Villanelle puts vegetables into the refrigerator drawers, wordlessly and focused.

All the while, Eve goes into her office and obtains light blue ribbon. She threads the ribbon through the small holes on the sides and makes a big loop—one that could fit over an adult’s head.

Villanelle crouches down and puts their reusable grocery bags away in a cabinet. When she stands up, she feels something being placed around her neck, from behind. After years of training and high-risk situations, her reflexes are triggered. She nearly gives into her impulse to grab a knife from the drawer in front of her, but then she hears Eve’s voice.

Eve realizes when she sees the muscles of Villanelle’s neck tense that she’s made a mistake. Surprises, to Villanelle, can look identical to threats.

“Sorry!” Eve says.

With that alone, Villanelle relaxes.

And then Eve drops her contraption the rest of the way, and it settles around Villanelle’s neck with a soft thud.

Villanelle examines it, placing her hands around the sides and expecting it to be something thick, but then realizing that it’s just ribbon. Light blue ribbon. And her eyes fall to the center, where there is a clear pacifier.

Suddenly, Villanelle finds clarity about the excess pacifiers. The only thing she still wonders about is why and when . . . mostly _why_.

“Eve, wh—”

“Sometimes, good girls need to keep their pretty mouth shut, in the bedroom,” Eve interrupts.

Villanelle’s mouth falls half-open. She is dumbfounded, at those words.

“Try it out, Oksana?” Eve requests.

Oksana nods but keeps her hands by her sides and brings herself closer to Eve.

“Oh,” Eve says with a laugh. “Good girl,” she adds. Eve picks up the pacifier by its ring and puts it in Oksana’s mouth. “How’s that?” she asks, when Oksana grabs the pliable silicone with her lips and teeth.

“Mmm,” Oksana responds. She nods and adjusts her grip on it.

**

It doesn’t take long for Eve to take Oksana upstairs. In the meantime, Eve provides her with a break from the pacifier. It rests around Oksana’s neck while they converse.

“Should I take my clothes off, Mommy?” Oksana asks, when she and Eve enter the bedroom.

“I’ll get those for you,” Eve says quietly, in a velvety voice. She presses Oksana against the wall while her words and kisses drip with honey. She kisses her baby’s lips, then presses equally soft kisses into Oksana’s neck.

Eve’s hands move on their own accord. She unbuttons Oksana’s dark wash jeans and aims to tease Oksana by slipping her fingers into Oksana’s underwear. Eve is surprised by the softness of the hair she finds, though.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Eve hums, casting her eyes down, towards her hand. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whispers, rolling her index finger across the soft expanse.

Oksana’s voice is weak and shaky as she admits, “I’m sorry, Mommy. I didn’t have time to clean u—"

“—No, no,” Eve says. “That—That’s just . . .” she pauses to collect her thoughts, “. . . _very_ nice,” she assures Oksana. And then, “Let me see,” she says. Dominance overcomes her, and she yanks the jeans and underwear down in one pull.

Eve finds coffee-colored hair that she admires. She adorns it with the back of her fingers, brushing upwards.

All of it makes Oksana shiver. Her gut feels tight with arousal, and with the pleasantness of being accepted and appreciated by Eve—which, right now, feels like being under a microscope.

Eve momentarily casts ageplay aside. “ _Shit_ , you’re so hot, Villanelle.”

The only word Villanelle can speak is, “Eve, . . . _Eve_ , . . .” and she says it equally loving and needy, as her arousal only grows. Her hips roll as Eve’s hand explores. She doesn’t mind what Eve is doing, but also wants to be touched where she needs it.

“Do you shave because it’s your own preference,” Eve asks, carefully, “or for me?”

“For you, Eve.” Although the statement is simple and direct, Villanelle responds with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

Eve kisses Villanelle’s cheek, and then she sighs. She pauses and then says, “If it’s just for me, if it has nothing to do with your own comfort . . .,” she pauses again to read Villanelle’s face and eyes, “. . . then maybe stop shaving?” Eve makes the request in a way that allows Villanelle to do whatever she likes.

“Yes, Eve,” Villanelle breathes. She truly doesn’t care about this in terms of her own needs, so she is happy to do this for Eve. (Plus, it’s convenient. And it’s nice that Eve appreciates even this aspect of her.) “Touch me?” she immediately begs, after, resting her hands on Eve’s shoulders as though she needs to be anchored.

Eve brings two fingers below the patch of hair that she so much enjoys, and she starts to make careful, small movements over Oksana’s clit. “Mommy just . . .” Eve shakes her head to signify that she doesn’t know and can’t explain why. “. . . Mommy just _really_ likes that,” she husks.

“ _Oh!_ ” Oksana exclaims, as she finally gets what she needs.

**

Eve only touches Oksana for a few moments, before she realizes that she had other plans. She removes her fingers from Oksana’s center and sinks them into Oksana’s mouth, to be cleaned.

Oksana cleans them and starts to whine about how much she wants to be touched, how much she needs to come.

Eve shushes her in a way that is not impatient, but is not patient, either. Eve takes her fingers out of Oksana’s mouth, and she immediately grabs the pacifier around Oksana’s neck and pushes it into Oksana’s mouth. By doing this, Eve avoids Oksana’s complaints.

Oksana grumbles and complains with her mouth full of the pacifier. The words she means to speak turn into garbles and hums. Meanwhile, she cooperates as Eve pulls every piece of clothing off of her. She notices Eve’s speed and focus, and she hopes that Eve is working speedily with the intention of quenching her thirst.

Before long, Oksana is pulled up onto the bed, and she is situated in between Eve’s legs. She is naked, now, and only wears the pacifier that still fills her mouth.

“You know why Mommy decided to buy a pacifier, today?” Eve asks, rolling her thumb over the patch of hair, once more.

“ _Mmm?_ ” Oksana garbles onto the silicone.

Eve’s whispers the answer into the shell of Oksana’s ear.

“ _To keep you quiet while I fill all of your holes_.”

Oksana moans. She moans loudly, and even with the pacifier between her lips, the moan is easily identifiable as exactly that: a moan. The breaths that follow are shaky; excited. Her heart pounds in her chest.

Eve hums and pulls Oksana closer to herself, then nudges Oksana’s thighs further open. When she is satisfied, she brings two fingertips to her mouth and dampens them.

Oksana lets out a shaky whine, at that. She starts to garble words around the pacifier that are incomprehensible. She sounds panicked.

“Take it out,” Eve says, and when Oksana grabs the pacifier out of her own mouth, Eve asks, “What is it?” in a neutral tone.

“You’re gonna ruin me,” Oksana whines. She knows that Eve always licks her fingers, like this, when the sex is otherworldly. “You’re gonna fucking _ruin_ me, Mommy, I can tell—”

“—Put it back in your mouth,” Eve orders.

Oksana does.

“Apparently, my girl needs to watch her rotten mouth,” Eve says, punctuated with a click of her tongue and a shake of her head.

Oksana gives an apologetic whine and casts her eyes downward.

“Yeah, you’re sorry for using a bad word, aren’t you?” Eve sucks on the tips of her fingers, again, and then she says, “You’re right, though. I’m gonna _ruin_ you. I’m going to make sure everything feels so, _so_ good.”

Oksana shudders and fights her impulse to clamp her legs shut. And then she gasps, almost immediately, as Eve starts to circle her clit with damp fingertips.

“ _Mmmph!”_ Oksana whimpers. After the initial surprise subsides, she lets her head fall back onto Eve’s shoulder and enjoys the incredible sensations.

She isn’t prepared when she hears Eve rummaging around on the bed, somewhere behind the both of them. She isn’t prepared when she hears a ‘pop’ sound and opens her eyes, only to find that Eve is preparing a pink dildo with her own mouth.

“So wet for me,” Eve says, referring to the hand that is working away at Oksana’s clit. “ _Shit_ ,” Eve swears.

Then, Eve is poking and prodding at Oksana’s entrance with the toy. “Good girl,” Eve says.

Oksana knows she is being praised because she accommodates the toy, rather quickly. Her breath hitches, anyway, as Eve guides the silicone in.

“So well-behaved and quiet,” Eve whispers in the shell of her baby’s ear. With the toy pressed slowly, yet fully inside, Eve commands, “Hold this.”

“ _Hmmm_?” Oksana questions, with eye contact. She takes it over from Eve, anyway, and presses at the base of the toy so that it stays inside of her.

“I know how desperate you get when your little cunt isn’t full, sweetie,” Eve tells her. “Hold this while I make everything else feel good.” Eve kisses Oksana’s cheek.

Oksana stays silent and nods. Well—she’s silent until Eve collects wetness. She hums quietly, at that. Then, she hums louder as Eve starts to rub over her bottom, over her other entrance. Her eyes close on their own, and she moans.

“That feel okay, baby?” Eve asks. She knows she has to read Oksana’s face and decipher Oksana’s hums, now. She still wants Oksana’s feedback, but she wants Oksana’s mouth to be full, as well.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Oksana says, with a nod.

With that out of the way, Eve starts to poke. Prod. Explore. She presses her finger partway in, then backs off when it seems like too much. Her other hand continues rubbing Oksana’s clit.

Oksana, all the while, makes short and long humming sounds. She manages little moaning sounds, too, at the back of her throat. She rests herself against Eve and enjoys everything that Eve gives. She keeps the dildo inside of her, just as she was ordered.

“ _Fuck_ , there we go,” Eve says, finally working past the tight ring of muscle. “I’m gonna move that finger, baby,” she says. And then she _does_. She pushes her finger slightly in, then pulls it slightly out. She whispers praises in Oksana’s ear—mainly, “Mommy really likes that,” and, “You feel so good.”

Oksana, meanwhile, cries out as though the pacifier is a ball gag. Every sound is just humming; moans. Pleasured sounds, sometimes at the back of her throat, and sometimes low and whiny.

Eve continues pulsing in and out. She speeds up the movements of her other fingers, the ones that pleasure Oksana’s clit.

After a few moments, Eve commands, “Move that, too,” and looks down at the toy, then into Oksana’s eyes.

Oksana’s eyes go wide. She thinks about how Eve is already moving inside of her, how Eve is already manipulating her clit. She imagines how it would feel to move the toy, as well, and she thinks, _No, no, no—fuck!_ and shakes her head.

“Nn-nnn!” Oksana says.

Eve clicks her tongue. “Aww, be a good girl,” she says, “and make your pussy feel good.”

Oksana shudders and shakes her head, again.

“. . . Otherwise, you can finger your ass, and _I’ll_ fuck your pussy.” She pauses and then says, “And you _know_ how hard and fast I like to go.” Eve whispers all of her threats in a haunting whisper.

Oksana’s eyes stay fixed on her center, and everything that is happening. She feels sweat on the backs of her knees as she steels her resolve. And then, at last, she starts to pull the toy partway out, and then push it back in, to the hilt. Every movement she makes is calculated and slow.

“There’s my good girl,” Eve says, quiet and low and sweet.

Oksana moans, “ _Mmm!_ ” and continues what she is doing. She only strokes about an inch of the toy inside of herself.

“ _Fuck_ , just like that. It doesn’t have to be a lot,” Eve soothes, “just keep going. Try to match my rhythm,” Eve commands. “That’s it!” she praises.

Eve listens to each of Oksana’s groans and whimpers, and when a rhythm is established, she starts to flick Oksana’s clit up and down. At the same time, her other hand’s finger goes a little deeper . . . a little _faster_.

“ _Hmmm_!” Oksana groans, “Mm-mmm!” (The way she hums sounds like “Mommy”.)

“Yes, dear?” Eve responds.

A series of high pitched hums follow, followed by low groans and whimpers and gasps.

“Take that out of your mouth, sweetie. I want to hear you,” Eve says.

Oksana lets the pacifier fall around her neck, and her sounds turn into words without missing a beat.

“ _Oh_ , shh— _shit_ , FUCK!” Oksana wails. “Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass!” she exclaims. “Oh, _fff—f_ - _uck_!— _Jesus_!” she shouts. “That spot in my ass! My— _Oh! . . ._ My fucking cunt! _Shit_ , I’m so—” her breath hitches, “Every part of me feels . . . _f-feels . . .f-full?_! Don’t stop!” She whimpers in the back of her throat and gasps for air, and then she shouts slurred words that amount to nearly the same message.

“Put that back in your mouth!” Eve commands, quickly. (Both of her hands are occupied, or she would take care of it, herself.)

Oksana does, and her muffled sounds continue. She leans herself into Eve and her head falls back as she continues to attempt to cry out.

Eve’s mouth drops in shock of everything Oksana said, and shivers run down Eve’s spine.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Eve says, in spite of the continued moans she hears, “this is why we have to keep your naughty, little mouth full.”

Oksana lets out an “ _Mmmph!_ ” in either pleasure or protest.

“Holy shit,” Eve sighs. “Mommy’s girl doesn’t talk like that.” Eve clicks her tongue in disappointment.

“ _Mmm!_ ” Oksana whines, and this time, it seems like an apology. (Or . . . or maybe she’s crying out that she’s close.)

“It’s alright,” Eve says, believing that Oksana is sorry. Then, she asks, “You like how I feel in your ass, sweetie?”

Oksana nods and groans.

“Mommy likes that, too. Mommy likes how tight you are.” Eve hums. “Mommy likes how wet you get when everything is full.” Eve whispers the next admission. “Even just being inside of you, like this, is getting Mommy _very_ wet.”

Oksana shudders because of all of those words, and then she starts to cry out, again. She makes eye contact as she whimpers, repeatedly, and her breath hitches in between each one. Before Eve can even intervene and ask her to take the pacifier out, it falls from her lips and thuds against her chest as she exclaims one word.

“ _I’M—_ ” Oksana belts.

Eve doesn’t need to hear the rest, as she already feels Oksana clenching around her finger. She immediately stops rubbing Oksana’s clit and stills the finger that’s inside.

Oksana’s body pulses around the silicone toy, as well as Eve’s finger.

The two stare at each other, wordlessly and with their hearts racing. After a moment, Oksana presses her forehead to Eve’s cheek and closes her eyes as waves crash.

Eve is the one to break the silence as she tells Oksana, “Good girl,” and presses a kiss to her baby’s cheek. “You’re coming so hard,” Eve says, referring to how hard Oksana throbs around her finger.

The moment passes, and Oksana moans “ _Eve_ ,” quietly, in a way that is unsteady. She carefully removes the toy from herself. Her heart continues to pound in her chest, while the rest of her becomes instantly calm.

Eve removes her hand, carefully, as well. She kisses Oksana’s lips and calls her, “Good girl,” again.

**

Then, Eve starts to climb off the bed.

“No!” Oksana exclaims, grabbing Eve’s arm.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Eve says.

Oksana doesn’t say anything, but she is firm as she continues to grasp onto Eve’s arm, impeding Eve’s ability to try to walk away, again.

“I just need to wash my hands,” Eve says, raising her eyebrows as she notices Oksana’s sad eyes.

Oksana nods and lets go of Eve’s arm so that she may leave the bed. Oksana lies down.

And Eve hurriedly washes her hands, looking over her shoulder to check on Oksana, in the meantime.

When Eve returns to bed, she lies down next to Oksana, face to face.

“I’m here!” Eve says. “What’s the matter?” She asks this and pulls Oksana into a hug. She notices that Oksana is shivering, so she momentarily peels herself away to grab ahold of the blankets and pull them up around the both of them.

Oksana shakes her head, in response to Eve’s question. She nestles into Eve’s shoulder.

“Please tell me,” Eve begs.

It is quiet, for a few moments, but then Oksana speaks.

“I was so empty, and then I was so full,” Oksana says, “and then I was so full, and _now_ I’m so empty.”

Eve considers those words, and she recognizes that Oksana is expressing that she felt empty, in general—in her life. The life she had before Eve. She is not sure if she properly understands the rest, though.

“You feel empty, right now?” Eve asks. Sympathy overwhelms her and she pulls Oksana closer.

Oksana starts to cry. “Yes,” she says.

“In my arms, right now, do you feel empty?” Eve asks. The question sounds nearly the same, but it’s completely different.

“My . . .” Oksana searches, “. . . body feels empty, right now, after everything. I feel so sad. Not because of you. I love you,” she clarifies.

Eve thinks she understands. She believes that Oksana is having a sub drop, wherein she feels emotionally empty after having experienced so much euphoria during sex.

“Sweetie,” Eve says, “I think you’re overwhelmed from everything that just happened. And I think that awful feeling will pass. Do you want to stay in my arms, till it does?” Eve whispers the last part: “I’ll take care of you.” She offers and promises this, at the same time.

“Yes,” Oksana breathes, between sniffles. She cries against Eve’s chest, taking in the smell of Eve’s skin, which so much feels like home, and creating a space of warmth and safety for herself—which really is just _Eve_ ; Eve’s presence, Eve’s embrace.

“I’m here, baby,” Eve tells her. “I love you so much. It’ll all be okay.” Eve sweeps her hand over Oksana’s back, slowly. Eventually, she settles on holding the back of Oksana’s head. She kisses Oksana’s forehead. Everything she does is loving, but the way she does it seems protective, as well.

Oksana’s sniffles become fewer and fewer, but she still cries.

“I’ve got you,” Eve says. “Just focus on my voice, angel.” Eve soothes her, carefully and intentionally.

Oksana takes shallow breaths against Eve’s chest, and eventually, she falls asleep. Although her cheeks are stained with tears, she feels peaceful and safe in Eve’s arms.


End file.
